


A Million Points of Light

by thinlizzy2



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Stargazing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: A princess and a soldier in a moment of quiet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	A Million Points of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



The stars are different in Wakanda.

That's not a surprise. Bucky was never the best student, but even he had to pay attention in school sometimes. He knows about how geography affects the night sky. And he's even experienced it for himself before, during the war and all the horrors that came after. He's seen the stars from every conceivable angle.

And yet, these ones are different.

He listens as Shuri talks, seamlessly blending scientific knowledge of astrophysical reactions with the legends of Wakandan astronomy. And he stares up at the lights and marvels that he can still be amazed.


End file.
